El fín del verano
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Los habitantes del castro se preparan para celebrar el final del verano.


Esta historia está escrita para el primer desafío del club de escritura creativa de Panda Digital.

* * *

El fin del verano

\- _Thig, Cnónna_[1] - Podía haber recogido a mano las castañas, no habían caído muchas desde ayer, pero el cielo empezaba a oscurecer... Meadhbh apretó el paso. Cuando entró en el castro ya empezaban a encenderse las primeras hogueras.

\- ¡Meadhbh!-gritó _Tidsear _Aoife [2]- ¡Llegas tarde! -Jadeaba de correr terminando los preparativos. - ¿Que estuviste haciendo?

-Tuve que volver andando- masculló avergonzada-, no podía concentrarme.

-Seguro que ella aparece...-La tranquilizó- Ve a ayudar a los chicos a terminar de vaciar los nabos, y no te pongas imaginativa...

Meadhbh -volvió a apretar el paso, era lo que hacían desde el equinoccio, apurar para tenerlo todo preparado antes del final del verano.

-G_earradh. Falamh_[3]. - Pronunció mecánicamente mientras el cuchillo volaba haciendo incisiones en los nabos y el vaciador quitaba su pulpa. Aunque _Tidsear_se lo había dicho no pudo evitar dibujar un sol en ese último nabo.

Al terminar se unió a las otras muchachas del castro.

-_Tine ghealáin_[4]. - Invocaban Cleissy y _Meadhbh_ -, una y otra vez hasta que cada nabo se iluminaba desde su interior con una luz azulada que fueron dejando al pie de cada palloza del castro.

\- ¿Te olvidaste las manzanas del camino? - Preguntó Cleissy con su voz cantarina después de dejar el nabo con el sol en la palloza que ambas compartían.

-No, lo que pasa es que no pude convertirme en águila para volver y tuve que hacer todo el camino de regreso a pata.

-La alumna aventajada ¿ya no lo es tanto? - Empezó a pincharla mientras volvían al centro del castro.

Al llegar sus risas se apagaron, todos miraban cómo se extinguía el último rayo de sol del verano.

Delante de la hoguera mayor estaba la cornucopia que dejaban para que los malos espíritus no entraran en las casas. A su izquierda, el altar rectangular donde_ Banrigh**[5]** _invocaba a la diosa con una voz que parecía salir de las entrañas de la tierra.

_Air an oidhche seo de Samhain a 'dol thairis air an bheille,_

_Rìgh na grèine, tro ciaradh an fheasgair,_

_faodaidh iadsan a dh 'fhalbh roimhe a dhol thairis air._

_Gabhaidh a 'Bhan-dia Mòr, Màthair shìorraidh, an tairgse seo._

_cuidich sinn sa gheamhradh fhuar,_

_cùm sàbhailte sinn gus an till an samhradh._[6]

Los ganaderos llevaron hacía el altar a las bestias. Dos becerros y un año. Más pequeños de lo acostumbrado todos. Como también lo había sido ella. Si su nacimiento no hubiera sido anunciado quizá los dioses hubieran decidido deshacerse de ella. Esa parte nunca le había gustado y quizá algún día sería ella la que pronunciara esas palabras.

Una vez completado el sacrificio empezaba la fiesta. La comida, el Magosto, la bebida del recuerdo...

El embriagador olor de las castañas inundaba el frío aire nocturno. Se oían risas y la gente comía, pero siempre con un ojo mirando a casa. Casi ningún difunto decidía cruzar la primera noche, la más festiva y comunitaria, sino que esperaban al plenilunio cuando los rituales se volvían más privados para aparecer por casa.

-Es la hora. - Les dijo _Tisear Aoife_.

Las muchachas se levantaron y fueron hacia el gran caldero de barro. En él se las ban-draoidh y los draoidh [7]se turnaban para echar los ingredientes. Miel, remolacha, manzana, higos, moras y por último el hidromiel. Una vez todos los ingredientes dentro del caldero hicieron un corro a su alrededor.

-_Glacadh_[8]- Dijeron al unísono y el líquido del caldero empezó a arder.

Artai, el draoidh más viejo, comenzó a recitar, mientras con la mano realizaba una complicada coreografía.

_Eachdan adhair, fearann, mara agus teine;_

_Canaidh sinn na spioradan air an taobh eile._

_Thig, thig!_

Ach na dèan cron sam bith oirnn[9].

Las llamas danzaban en el perolón, de un lado a otro, dando saltitos y girando mientras Artai repetía otras ocho veces más el encantamiento. Cuando hubo terminado, uno a uno, desde el más joven al más viejo, pasaron todos por delante de él para tomar el bebedizo que se había tornado de un color ambarino.

Faltaba poco para el ocaso de la segunda noche. No se veía a ningún vivo por las calles del castro, estaban todos en sus casas esperando que sus difuntos volvieran por un día con ellos.

Estarían todos alrededor del hogar, sentados con la mesa puesta y con sillas vacías para que las ocuparan los que podían volver. Pero Meadhbh-no vivía en una casa normal. Esta sería la primera vez que una de las sillas iba dirigida a alguien en particular. Como ban-draoidh tenían la obligación de recibir a todos los espíritus que quisieran entrar, pero nunca habían esperado a que uno de los suyos volviera. Tisear había perdido a sus padres siendo niña, Cleissy simplemente había aparecido un día en el bosque que estaba cerca del castro y Meadhbh- pese a que su padre había muerto años antes no lo habían invitado a pasar, era casi un desconocido.

Cuando la noche llegó por fin, la mesa estaba preparada. Había de todo lo que el campo podía dar. Y pastel de mora. Su preferido.

-Me gustaría hablar de mamá. - Dijo Meadhbh - esperando la autorización de Aoife para honrar a su madre con sus tradiciones. - No tuve la suerte de estar con ella todo lo que hubiera querido, aunque también he disfrutado de vivir con vosotras. Mi madre era alegría y bondad. Cuando era pequeña ella venía todas las fases a preocuparse de sí comía bien, de que había aprendido de esa magia que no entendía, a enseñarme a hacer lo máximo posible sin mi magia para que no me creyera más que los demás. También fue ella la que me enseñó a tallar los nabos... Le gustaba dibujar en ellos un sol, la luna, las estrellas, a veces incluso tallaba la cara del difunto de la casa.

-Tu madre siempre quiso que volvieras a casa, pero sabía que no era tu sitio y tu padre tampoco lo habría permitido. Por eso venía cada vez que podía a verte, e incluso se quedaba a dormir contigo cuando...

La puerta se abrió y podía ver como el fuego fatuo se agitaba en su nabo por la presencia de un espíritu. Un hombre pelirrojo, con la cara rubicunda y larga barba estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Pasa. -Le indicó Aoife.

El hombre pasó, se sentó al lado de Aoife y empezó a dar buena cuenta de un plato de gachas de maíz. El hombre no paraba de comer, beber y hablar, pero Meadhbh-no podía escucharle. Sólo podía estar atenta a que se volviera a abrir la puerta.

Y lo hizo. Allí estaba la persona que más había ansiado ver. Su madre. Pero no iba sola. La acompañaba la persona que menos deseaba ver. Su padre.

Otros tres difuntos se habían unido al banquete y charlaban con Aoife y Cleissy . Su madre estaba sentada a su lado, degustaba la tarta de mora que había hecho especialmente para ella.

-Recuerdo la primera vez que subiste a un árbol. Subiste hasta la copa y te entró un miedo atroz a bajar. Intenté subir a por tí pero las ramas cedían. Al final solo se me ocurrió que te lanzaras, que te cogería. Te lanzaste, pero nunca llegaste a mis brazos. - Contaba su madre.

-De ese árbol sale mi vara, tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte. Por eso también quiso protegerme y me entregó una de sus ramas para que bajara hasta el suelo sentada en ella.

-Menos mal que el árbol es tu amigo. Sino le hubieras roto los dos brazos a tu madre. No podías pensar en eso antes de subir al árbol más alto, ¿no?

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en su mente apenas unos segundos. Las pocas veces que lo había visto en vida sólo había sabido hacerle reproches.

-De todas formas, hemos venido los dos para decirte que somos felices allí y que en el otro lado no existe la magia te separó de tu madre. Puedes...

-Aidan, no.…-Interrumpió su madre.

-Puedes venir con nosotros. Ya sabemos cuál es tu cometido. Naciste para sacrificarte algún día. Ven con nosotros, allí todo se borrará.

\- ¿Mamá?

-Lo que ha dicho tu padre es cierto. Pero no tienes que venir con nosotros hasta que llegue el momento de tu muerte, dentro de mucho tiempo. Podrías venir con nosotros mañana pero nunca tendrías una familia.

-No quiero tener hijos para tener que separarme de ellos como tuvisteis que hacer vosotros. - Meadhbh -no sabía que había tenido dentro de sí esa rabia. - No puedo volver a pasar por ello. Prefiero no tener una familia, que estar separada de ella.

-Sé que no será así. Vive. No le hagas caso a tu padre. Nosotros nos vamos ahora.

-Pero volveremos mañana a saber que has decidido. - Dijo su padre antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Era el primer día del invierno. El momento de hacer el recuento. Cuantos se habían quedado, cuantos se habían ido.

Sólo faltaba Altair, un hombre que había quedado viudo hacía ya diez años. Su hijo pequeño se había unido por el Lughnasad. No era el primero que sucumbía al sueño de una vida anterior y cruzaba al otro mundo, tampoco sería el último.

* * *

[1] Ven, castaña

[2] Maestra Aoife

[3] Corta. Vacía.

[4] Fuego vivo, que vienen a ser los fuegos fatuos.

[5] Jefa de los magos

[6] En ésta noche de Samaín cruza el velo, Rey del sol, a través del crepúsculo, haz que aquellos que se fueron antes también puedan cruzarlo. Gran Diosa, Madre eterna, toma esta ofrenda. ayúdanos en el frío invierno, guárdanos hasta que vuelva el verano.

[7] Brujas y magos

[8] Prende

[9] Fuerzas del aire, de la tierra, de la mar y del fuego; llamamos a los espíritus del otro lado, Venid, venid, Pero no nos hagáis ningún mal.


End file.
